


Gravity

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On a lack of proper dress...





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, prompt - 'simply'
> 
> Sept 20, 2013.

Oh, it was fun to watch Lowe and Liam squirm and complain and Kisato teeter on the fence of commenting (and sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't). George never seemed to mind, and certainly Erica never commented on varying states of undress whenever they managed video feed (though that wasn't terribly often).

Serpent Tail's leader tended to actually look up at her eyes (which was not entirely a surprise).

But that was simply a part of who she was (alongside having given up on her birth name because 'The Professor' fit her better anyway).

Especially in space (minus pesky gravity).


End file.
